3D printing is able to build complex and functional three dimensional objects or target models front various metals, plastic polymers, paper, and modified clays. When printing three-dimensional articles or target models, the printed article will be subject to a threshold overhang angle of departure. The threshold overhang angle is the maximum angle relative from vertical at which the part of the model may be printed without collapsing or deforming during printing and/or material curing. The threshold overhang angle may further more be predetermined having regard to factors including the type and composition of the material used in print-forming the article, as well as the material deposition rate and thickness.
Conventionally in the 3D printing of polymers, a supporting material or structure is often printed concurrently with the target model to temporarily support the model material while it cools and solidifies. Typically, support structures are provided in the form of a solid mass structure or fine vertical lattice structure. Frequently, such support structures may extend vertically from the printer table to the underside of the model areas needing support. As well, often the volume of printed support material uses is as much, or even more than the source printed material used to form the target model. This adds both considerable cost and time to the 3D printing of certain target model configurations.
Conventional 3D printing technology uses an angle deviation criteria for each material used to identity the areas in the model that require support during the printing process. From this, monolithic support structures are typically designed extending vertically to locations requiring support and which exceed the threshold overhang angle. As noted, this process often results in the printing of more support structure material than the material which is contained in the actual target model. After printing and model solidification, the support structures are separated from the formed target model and disposed of. Both the material and machine lime to place and form the support material is a necessary non-value added cost.